


A Smalltale

by Graceheart306



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Depression, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Music, Other, Reader-Insert, Skeleton Puns, life - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceheart306/pseuds/Graceheart306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up one day and your two favorite characters from undertale appeared along with the other AU’s. You analyzed you have finally lost it. <br/>And you thought your life was boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of it all

It’s not everyday you feel like you finally lost it.

And you thought today was going to be normal as always.

Going to work and coming back home, watch some video’s on youtube and check out art on your favorite sites and go to bed later in the night.

But of course, it had to be the day that you finally went crazy.

Becoming a bit obsessed with something over a long period of time and you start seeing it in front of you. Reading fanfics and looking at pictures of it on the internet can apparently make you go insane.

You knew you felt insane already, but this was a whole new level of insanity.

There couldn’t be only one, but there had to be more ‘it’s’ in your small house, causing havoc behind the only thing blocking them from your sight was your bedroom door. The sounds from behind it only confirming that they are still there. Maybe you’re just still sleeping in bed and dreaming, right? Pinching yourself might be the best option to prove it, but you were terrified of the thought you actually went insane.

You flinch, hearing a taunting laugh and banging on the door.

A gruffy voice spoke menacingly "come on out sweetheart. don’t you want come out and have a good time with us? Or did we scare the living ‘skeleton’ out of ya?”

Another voice spoke, sounding similar to the first one but more relaxed” i’d take a step back pal. your skeleton might be knocked out of you if she swings open that door.”

A different higher pitched voice joined in, groaning” GREAT, ANOTHER ONE THAT EQUALLY SPITS OUT YOUR STUPID PUNS.”

You close your eyes and rub your face with your hands.

Okay, deep breath’s.

Your hands feel real on your face and the voices behind the door are clear as day. You conclude you are fucked and need to seek help.

Maybe ignoring them and doing your normal routine in the morning.

Then proceed to go off to your job will make them go away. Dropping your hands to your sides and staring at the door with determination in your eyes.

You will get through this.

And by the time you get home, you’ll be back to normal not seeing your favorite characters.

You turn the knob and burst the door open.

Your eyes were met with eight others, small ones you might add. Three small skeletons stood near the entrance of the door, two of them looking like there were trying to take on an evil emo look and one dressed like you would be on a lazy day.  There are two skeletons chilling on your love seat couch, having cracks on their faces. The other three were on the table, two of them were wearing armor and looked a whole lot nicer out of all of them. The other one on the table had similar tastes as well.

All of these ‘hallucinations’, (best to not think of them as actual beings) had taken the images of undertale and the AU’s. The emo ones were underfell, the couch was gaster!fusions, the other two were underswap and the normal undertale. Your favorite duo out of all the undertale fandom were San’s and Papyrus. So there were many of them scattered in your home.

The house had become silent when you opened the door, all them watching you.

Taking a deep breath before stepping out if your room and over the skeletons that were near you.( You knew they were only delusions, but you weren’t raised to be rude.) Trying to avoid eye contact with any of them and going straight toward the kitchen to get yourself some breakfast. Going for the quickest and easiest thing to make, throwing two pieces of bread into the toaster. You grab a cup from the cup board and get the milk from the refrigerator. Feeling tense as watchful eyes stared at your back, you wonder if famous stars felt like this in public. 

Toast pops up from the toaster, hot and ready to eat. You didn’t have any jelly or butter in the refrigerator, so you just had to make due and eat it plain. Stretching your hand toward the toast to grab it, you freeze.

The emo looking Sans had appeared out of nowhere next to the toaster, having a shit eating grin on his face. Pulling out his skeletal hand out of his pocket, his eye had turned red in his eye socket. Rising his hand toward the toasted bread, it then raises out of it’s slots and floats in mid air.  Your eye’s widen, flickering to the toast and Sans.

His grin grew, chuckling as he walked away with the floating toast in tow” heh, thanks for the toast sweetheart. boss, want some? we got plenty. **”**

“YES AND CHECK THE FRIDGE FOR ANY LASAGNA! **”**

The chatter behind you had immediately started up.  “AH PLEASE DO! SPAGHETTI SOUNDS GREAT ABOUT NOW!”

_“_ oh! can you please see if there’s any ketchup in there too?!”

“ check if there’s any hotdogs.”

“check your fucking selves, i’m getting mustard and lasagna  for me and boss.”

You took another slow and steady breathe.

Okay, no eating breakfast for you today.

Music.

You need music to tune them out while you get ready. The only thing that has actually kept you alive and well and has never failed you.

You briskly walk away from the kitchen back to the safety of your room, careful not step on the small moving body’s going to the kitchen. You grab your phone and earphones from the dresser. Plugging the cord into the phone and put the earbuds in your ears. Quickly putting on your favorite song on and immediately feeling relaxed when the sweet music swept into your ears.

Alright, time to freshen up in the bathroom and then leave.

When you finish up looking clean and dragon breathe free, you take a glance at the kitchen and see all of them eating condiments or food from your fridge.

Hopefully by the time you get home, they’ll be gone and not your food.


	2. Breaking Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back home. It isn't a fun time for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mental breakdown.

When you got home from work, you felt exhausted with all the customers that came in today. Luckily there weren’t any pricks.

But there were a lot of people and little less breaks then you were used to. You asked your boss to take a few sick days, saying you weren’t feeling well after work. He had given the okay, since you rarely take a day off from your work days and you had caught him in a good mood.

The hallucinations had not followed you to work.

You had seen shows on TV that had similar problems, the hallucinations had followed the poor souls everywhere to haunt them. You conclude that it was merely being tired and a possible disturbing mental issue. You were certainly going to tone down the fanfictions and art of undertale. And just use this free time to continue writing.

Maybe this little experience can make a good story as well?

You open up your door and the house was empty, like it should.

You walk in and check the kitchen, your stuff looking undisturbed and clean. Hm, maybe you imagined cooking the bread as well.  You shrug it off and grab yourself some grub before walking to your room. You swing open the bedroom door.

You were met with water being poured on you and a metal bucket dropped onto your head, covering your vision. A cackle rang out with a few snickers in the room. Your top half of your body was completely soaked and your head hurt.

_No._

A voice you dreaded of hearing called out” looks like the girl’s all washed up boys.”

 “HAHA! FINALLY! YOU DID SOMETHING FUNNY FOR ONCE! **”**

“heh, not bad.”

“eh, would of gone with the whoopee cushions instead of water.”

_“_ oh wow! even the human thinks it’s funny! They’re literally shaking from trying to hold in their laugh!”

“Uh. Bro that doesn’t look like they’re holding in laughter.”

It turns out you were shaking, clenching your fists tightly to your sides.

“shit, looks like you angered her.”

“pfft, like I give a crap. i’ll destroy her in split sec- **“**

Before he could finish, a sob escapes your lips. Warm tears were joining the cold water on your cheeks. Collapsing to the ground on to your knees as you shook uncontrollably. You grab the bucket off your head and throw it hard to the side. You were breaking down

_No._

_This can’t be happening._

**** _No.No.._

_You went insane._

_No!No!No!_

_Your family and friends will throw you into an asylum and forget about you._

_No!NoNO!_

_You are going to end up in a patted room and be alone for the rest of your life._

_NONONO._

_You’re going to kill y-_

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt something touch your hand, you gasp and flinch away. Looking to the thing that touched you, two small skeleton’s that looked like armored toy’s stood in front of your knees. Both staring up at you with worried eyes.

The shorter one spoke first ”h-human…are you okay?”

You wipe away some tears with your arm and sniffed before answering” N-no.” you answer honestly. How you could be when you gone crazy.

The taller one spoke.” DID…DID SAN’S PRANK MAKE YOU INTO A CRYING MESS?”

You shook your head.” WHY ARE YOU CRYING THEN?”

You gave Papyrus a shaky smile” B-because I finally lost it P-Papyrus..”

The two skeleton’s looked confusingly at each other before looking back at you ”what did you lose?”

“My mind.”

Papyrus eyes grew animated googly eyes from that response” WHAT?! YOU CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT THAT! OTHER SAN’S WE NEED TO IMMEADITELY FIND HER MIND BEFORE SHE CONTINUES TO LEAK MORE WATER FROM HER EYES! QUICKLY! WE NEED TO CHECK THE LARGE COUCH AND THE KITCHEN!”

The two had run around you to the other room to search for your mind. You couldn’t help but let out a choked giggle, at least your mind knew how to portray Papyrus in some way. Papyrus and the swap!sans had yet again steered away your bad thoughts from your mind. Those two were your favorite out of all of them. Even when they talk big about themselves, they have a bigger heart and can be the sweetest skeletons. It killed you a little to know they weren’t actually there, but you felt a little better. You sniff as you look up at the others.  Some with confused expressions and non-caring ones.

Underfell Sans huff’s from your dresser” sweetheart, you didn’t lose ya mind. not yet anyway.

Gaster!Papyrus threw a glare his way but looks to you with a kind smile” I’m terribly sorry for that buffoon-“ a growl erupted from underfell, but was completely ignored” doing a terrible trick on you. But human, we ourselves are no trick from your mind.”

As much as you would like to believe him. You knew you were screwed up in some way and it was only a mater of time before you broke. You slowly get up from your spot on the ground, wearing a water smile on your face” t-there’s no way possible you guys are real” sniffs ” this is r-reality and nothing like this happens. “

The real undertale Sans sighs and gives you a lazy smile” trust me kid, we’re real.”

You let out a weak laugh” Oh yeah, toy sized skeletons telling me they’re real? It’s like some kind of lame joke.”

Unswap!Papyrus spoke “We are not toying with your mind kid.. _”_

You sigh and stumble to your bed” whatever, get out of my room so I can wallow in self pity and cry myself to sleep. Or however you hallucinations disappear.”

FellSans rolled his eyes” oh fucking suck it up and get over it. like it or not we’re here, whether you’re crazy or not.”

You sit down on your bed and hold your head in your hands, your voice muffled ”Just leave me alone..”

An irritated growl erupted form fellSans ”  i’m not gonna fucking leave this goddamn room for your whiny as-“

“human! we found your mind!”

_“_ YES! WE HAVE FOUND IT IN THE LARGE BOOKCASE!” Uncovering your face to look questioningly at the two. Did they somehow find a brai- oh, it’s a book from your psychiatric class you took in college called ‘ Your mind’. You couldn’t help the smile coming onto your face. Your imagination is apparently really good.  “That’s not what I meant guys..”

The two skeletons proud demeanor's fell.” aww shucks, we looked everywhere too. Even in the TV. _”_ Wait TV? Why would they…whatever. They were from your imagination anyway, your mind was just playing the part.

“WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY HUMAN, WE HAVE FAILED OUR MISSION.”

God damn it, they are just too sweet. You felt a small pang in your heart when their expressions turned to a look of defeat.

Ah well, fuck it.

Might as well enjoy this level of crazy then and except it. Even if it’s just your mind, you knew those sad faces should be happy. “It’s okay….at least you tried, would you like a new mission to redeem yourselves then?”

The two perk up and quickly nod” YES! WHAT IS OUR NEXT MISSION?”

You thought for a moment and spot the food on the ground that was supposed to be your dinner. You had completely forgotten about it from your crying break down. You had lost your appetite and the food during that moment..” Would you two please pick up that food on the floor and throw it away?” The two quickly scramble to the mess and pick up the food with their magic.

“we will not disappoint you human! come on good looking pap!” they run out of the room along with floor food. It might be still there by the time you wake up tomorrow, but let’s just hope you don’t step on it.

When they went out of the room, FellPapyrus sneers” WHAT A BUNCH OF IMBECILES. **”**

The room had turned tense, glares from swap and original. True from the game and stories, they both seemed to care deeply about their cheerful brothers. Saying bad things about their beloved bro had gotten an angry response out of them.

“ i’d suggest you take that back. pap..”

Defending his bro, FellSans eye glowed red “oh yeah? or what? you wanna go smoker?”

Gaster!Sans pipes in” hey, nothing bad about smoking. “

A small laugh escapes you, making them all turn silent once again. Capturing all their attention” Papyrus, you realize you just insulted yourself?

 

FellPapyrus face turns into anger”W-WHAT?! I DID NO SUCH THING!

Gaster!Sans smirks knowingly .” She isn’t wrong there… They both have a similar persona as you. So in context, you called yourself an idiot..” He was literally created from Papyrus by the creative people in the Undertale fandom. He was just a dark version of him.

He glares menacingly at you before he huffs and crosses his arms” THEY DO RESMBLE ME IN SOME WAY…FINE, THEY’RE NOT IMBECILES”

The two had then ran back in your room with happy faces” ALRIGHT, WE HAVE CARRIED OUT THE TASK WITH SUCCESSES.” swapSans nods in agreement. You smile sweetly at them” Good job. Now, can you guys leave my room? I would like some alone time.“

Gaster!Sans stretches from on top of your pillow and yawns.” nah doll, this pillow is too comfy to leave. Enough to get a nap.”Gaster!Papyrus rolls his eyes ”Brother please, this is no time for one of your naps.”

Swap!Papyrus and the original Sans were already snoozing away, both leaning against the pillow as well. Seems there guys won’t leave the room. If they won’t disappear, you might as well then. You get back to your feet.” Alright fine, I’ll go to the livin-“

“UH, HUMAN I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT GOING IN THERE… THERE IS GLASS ON THE GROUND FROM THE TELEVISION.” Raising an eyebrow at them, swaps!Sans looked a bit nervous and sweaty but said nothing. You slowly walk over to the door and open it. There was of course glass on the ground from the TV, facing down. How in the hell did you not hear that crash? Okay, okay. Remember this is your mind tricking you, it’s going to do this.

You sigh and close the door. If the living room and your own bedroom won’t be a good place to go. Your trusty old bathroom won’t let you down. You need to take a bath anyway, after all your top half of your body was still wet. You go to your dresser, immediately you feel a glare from fell!Sans from on top of it. You simply avoid eye contact and grab your pj’s.  Apparently your mind has received this sans as a pain in the ass so far. You knew from the stories and art it portrayed him as such, but he turned out to be a good guy that was a bit broken. Maybe that’s why you had a soft spot for him. You were broken as well.

You turn away from the glaring skeleton and make a beeline to the bathroom. You shut the door behind you and place the clothes on the counter. You then pull out your phone from your pocket and places it next to the clothes. Music can make your messed up head stop imagining for a bit with the help of that.  Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you start pulling it off your body.

A low whistle echoed in the small room” damn, stripping for me already sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd scene.
> 
> Welp, I'm really hoping I'm doing good with these guys. God it's hard to do multiple characters. But I need to learn it anyway. 
> 
> And don't worry, the story is going to revolve around all of the AU's. It's just I see FellSans starting a lot of shit and being a prick.  
> ~~~  
> I hope it’s alright, knowing me I might edit it later to fix grammar problems I missed. Don’t mind criticism, just the kind that will help me with my writing. Not your taste in fanfiction. (You can still tell me, but please. Don't be rude about it.)


	3. A small chat and a good read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons have a small chat and you like books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The Chapter is up finally.
> 
> I waited until finals were done to start writing. I had no inspiration at the time ^^;  
> So I'll be able to post a bit more frequently. I'm so happy people are liking this :3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

A shriek and a taunting laugh could be heard from your bathroom. Papyrus and swap!Sans run to the door quickly with worry” human! are you alright?!”

You stutter out in a reply through the loud laughter” I-I’m okay guys.” Your voice turns into annoyance” Stop laughing! And get the hell out of my bathroom!”

“hahaha! aww man, that scream was priceless.”

A heavy sigh came from Gaster!Papyrus” Papyrus, please control your insufferable  brother. The human is already having enough problems.”

“UGH. FINE. SANS, OUT HERE. NOW.” On command, the skeleton appeared next to him on the dresser in a split second.

“you called boss?”

Fell!Papyrus gave him a disgusted look” I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD WATCH SOME HUMAN UNDRESS. WHO KNOWS HOW UGLY THEY LOOK UNDER ALL THOSE CLOTHES.”

Fell!Sans shrugs and wears his usual grin” sorry boss, totally right.” Fell!Papyrus smirks and nods in approval.

Water had began running in the bathroom and loud music was playing. Gaster!Papyrus then gave the two fell brothers a stern look.” I swear, if you two ruin this human I will personally give you a bad time. This may be the only sane one we will actually meet.”

“pfft, sane? the girl breaks down a moment ago thinking she lost it.”

Swap!Papyrus lifts open an eye socket to look at them” Means she isn’t totally obsessed with us pal.”

Fell!Sans scoffs” oh yeah, the pictures of us on the internet totally doesn’t say that.” While you went to work, the skeletons got on to your laptop and managed to access into it. Looking at all the art of them from the websites you are on frequently. You had liked the art from many amazing artists on the internet, you liked other fandoms then just them. But they stood out a little more.

“I enjoyed those. some were funny.” Gaster!Sans spoke up.

Papyrus then joins in along with Swap!Sans, defending you” THE ART OF ME WAS QUITE AMAZING TO LOOK AT!”

“yeah! she even saw my greatness!”

Sans grins at them from the bed” you’re just mad you didn’t see anything on you and your bro.”

Both brothers fume a bit on the dresser, glaring daggers at him” LIKE WE WOULD CARE. THE HUMAN’S PROBABLY TOO INTIMATED BY OUR FIERCENESS TO ACTUALLY LIKE OUR PICTURES.”

“Besides the small episode she had displayed and with the pictures and the writing of us. This human so far has been ‘normal’ and is quite nice. So please, tone down the shenanigans.” Gaster!Papyrus instructs them as kindly as possible.

Fell!Sans growls ” like i give a crap about what you think, you can’t control me”.

“yeah, he doesn’t.” said Sans

Fell!Sans tenses up and looks away with a scowl on his face. The other small skeletons become tense as well at that statement. No one wanted speak of that little touchy subject and seems no one wanted to talk after that. 10 minutes later the music stops playing in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~

You step out of the bathtub and unplug the stopper from the bottom of it so the water can go out. The bath had helped your mood tremendously. You pray and hope that it helps with your mind as well.  Drying yourself off before putting on your clothes. You grab your used clothes and your phone before walking out of the bathroom.

Surprise. Surprise. They're still here.

 Your two favorite skeletons notice you, looked like they were in a sour mood until you came out. Smiling brightly at you as you close the door, Papyrus spoke with glee “HUMAN, THANK YOU FOR BREAKING THIS HORRIBLE SILENCE WITH YOUR PRESENCES.”

This confused you, but you smile anyway “Uh, yeah. No problem.” You side step around them and throw your clothes into the hamper. You look to your bed, a few of the small skeletons were on it still. Either sleeping or just relaxing, and looked like they weren’t moving anytime soon. How were you going to sleep tonight knowing they’re here with you and hogging the damn bed? You sigh and lay down on the edge of the bed. No way were you’ll be sleeping like this. You couldn’t occupy your time with your phone and look through it. Since you had swore to yourself now that you’re never going to read or look at art from any fandom again after this whole thing goes away. You could reread one of your books on your dresser. You know the stories kind of well and you loved them. Reading one of them on a tired less night usually helps you pass time and make you sleepy.

An interesting thought popped in your head, maybe you can catch your imagination that it isn’t real. You couldn’t possibly remember word by word of the book, but you knew your mind wasn’t the greatest with remembering small details.

You look over Swap!Sans and smile” Hey, can you do me a favor and hand that book over to me?  The brown looking cover”. You would have asked the two mean ones on the dresser, but knowing them and your mind. They’ll probably just throw it at you.

He nods “of course!” lifting up his blue gloved hand, a blue outline covered the book and floats up into the air, then toward you.

 It softly lands into your hands and the blue disappears “Thank you.”  You open the book with slight glee and immediately sulk.

Damn it, seems your mind was better then you thought. It even has the preface in it.

You jump slightly when you feel Swap!Sans and Papyrus  climb into your lap to get a good look at the book.

Papyrus then whines “AWW, THERE ISN’T ANY PICTURES IN THIS BOOK.”

Gaster!Papyrus walks over and leans over your arm to look “ Ah, that’s because this is just a literature. This is what most people like reading.”

Swap!Sans crosses his arms, pouting “ i wish we had peek-a-boo-bunny with us. the ending always gets me.” The other two from the dresser chuckle at that, while swap!papyrus woke up from his nap to shoot a glare at them.

You ignore them and smile at the two in your lap “Well, picture books are great and all. But it’s a lot more fun, it’s like creating your own picture book instead. But in your mind.”

Papyrus and Swap!Sans look to each other and smile. They scramble out of your lap and get under the covers to lay next to you. Gaster!Papyrus sat down as well on the pillow behind you that your were leaning a bit on , along side with his brother who was snoozing away next him. When they got comfortable, all three of them looked at you with hopeful eyes.

Papyrus spoke with earnest” COULD YOU READ IT TO US HUMAN?”

“yeah! would you please?”

“If you don’t mind of course…”

You smile nervously “Uh…sure?” flipping the pages to the first chapter.

You take a glance at them.

Maybe you should stop, you’ve interacted with them only a little bit so far. Yes, you thought earlier you could accept this.

But is going insane really worth losing yourself?

You know for sure this is impossible, to have these guys actually be alive. If that were the case, it would be only the original sans and papyrus in your room and they wouldn’t be about 12 inches or less.

You can still get out of this and become sane again. You could get help and get better.

You would only just treat them as hallucinations and ignore them until they’re gone.

And not living breathing beings.

You wish this was some what real, but this just doesn’t happen in reality.

But looking at Papyrus and the other Sans as they stare up at you with excitement for you to read to them and the other Papyrus as well smiling kindly at you. Making your decision silently in your head, you turn to the book and began reading the words aloud. 

Maybe being insane won't be so bad after all?


	4. A rude wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a great morning for you.

A small yawn erupts from the small awakening of Swap!Sans.

Popping his joints a bit as he sat up straight. Rubbing his eyes before fully waking up.

He felt rather happy that you, the human, had read him and the others the story book. He had fell asleep halfway through and hadn’t gotten to hear you finish. He thought he really liked the story you chose, but it could never beat peek-a-boo-bunny. So far, you had treated him nicely as well as the others. And it seemed Papyrus thought you were nice as well.

Speaking of his lazy brother, Sans blinks his tired eye’s as he looked around to find him. T

he other skeletons, look to be still sleeping along with you.

He caught sight of him at the far end of the bed, snoring away peacefully.

Figures, looks like sans was the only one up to. He huffs and scoots his way out from under the covers to stand up, careful not to wake the original Papyrus that was asleep beside him.

As he stood up, his brother stirs and wakes up with a groan.

Papyrus looks over from his spot on the bed, squinting his eyes sockets. He spoke softly” Hey, whatcha doing up so early bro?”

Sans looks to the clock on your dresser, it was 6:30 am. He replied with irritation as he walked over, but not to loud to wake anyone, “you call this early?! i say i woke up too late!”

Swap!Papyrus sits up from his position and yawns” You’ve only slept for 5 hours…”

“exactly! i should have slept only for 4!”

Papyrus simply gives him a lazy smile and nods “Sorry bro, you’re totally right..”

“of course I am! It’s time for breakfast” He the paused for moment until he snaps his gloved fingers”  oh! I should make tacos for everyone!“

“uh, I would ask the kid first if they have the stuff for it. Their refrigerator looked pretty empty..” He said knowingly.

They had raided it earlier when you left and it turned out you don’t have much food in it.

Sans simply gives a big smile with stars in his eyes “never under estimate the cooking skills of the great sans!”

 

~

 

You were suddenly woken up by the scent of smoke and the fire alarm going off.

Falling off the side of the bed to face plant with the floor.

As pleasant as that fall was, there was a fire somewhere in your apartment and you need to find it.

_Now._

You shove yourself off the floor and sprint out of your room.

A mist of gray smoke was wafting through the air and a loud high screeching came from the kitchen.

Due to the gray smoke and your poor observation skills. You completely forgotten about the broken TV and the shards of glass on the ground until your foot made contact with said sharp glass.

Letting out a yelp of pain and jump back before your other foot meets the same fate. You clutch the bleeding foot in your hand and curse to yourself.

You try limping behind the couch to the kitchen.

A pan with some sort of food in it was on fire on the stove.

You quickly limp over and turn it off and grab the pan to shove the burnt food under some water in the sink.

Your neighbors were going to have a fit with you.

You cover your mouth as you began coughing due to breathing in the smoke, you open up the kitchen window to let it out. It will be awhile before you’ll have clean air again.

Now time to deal with that pesky alarm.

You jump onto the counter kneeling on it so you won’t hurt your bleeding foot more. Bending backwards and gripping the cabinet so you don’t fall, you reach over to the fire alarm and turn it off.

Sighing in relief and turn yourself around the counter to let your feet hang off the edge.

Who the hell tried burning down your kitchen?

No one looked to be here when you entered, you were sure you didn’t turn it on last night.

You look around and spot two small skeletons standing on the kitchen counter. One looking quite relieved and the other was distraught.

You freeze, _holy shit there’s-_. Wait you’ve done this freaking out before.

You squint your eyes at them, oh my god. You didn’t dream it up after all.

Swap!Sans whines “my precious tacos! they were almost done!”

You blink and look to the soaked burnt food.

Those are defiantly not tacos, at least not any more. “Uh, I think they were too well done…”

Swap!Papryus pats his brothers back “It’s alright bro, the kid didn’t know any better. We did set off their fire alarm. Must have thought we were burning their place down.”

San sighs in defeat, sulking a bit “I guess its okay…” He perks up with a glint in his eyes “I’ll just have to try again!”

Your eyes widen in fear. You could already see your apartment building burning down and all your neighbors yelling at you. You needed to shut down this immediately before that happens.

You smile nervously at Sans “Uh, thank you for trying to make us…tacos. But I think it would be best that I’ll be making the food from now on.”  

The glint in his eyes went away when he looks at you “ what for?”

“Because…it wouldn’t be right for my uh…house guests to cook for me! It would feel wrong for me let you do that.” 

 Sans reply’s with earnest, “But I insist!”

You smile as you quickly thought up a solution, “How about you help me cook then?”

Swap!Sans thinks it over while rubbing his chin “hm..” He nods and smiles excitedly “Okay! I could then teach you my amazing culinary skills!”

A yell of protest could be heard from the doorway of the kitchen” I’M SORRY GOOD LOOKING SANS, BUT YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY BE A GREAT CHEF LIKE ME! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TEACH THIS HUMAN!” Original!Papryus  sauntered into the kitchen along with a few other skeletons behind him.

Fell!Papryus laughs mockingly “ AS IF YOU TWO ARE BETTER THEN ME, I HAVE THE SUPERIOR COOKING SKILLS OUT OF EVERYONE HERE. “

“Everyone, please. It is the human’s choice to let someone cook with them if they’d like.” G!Papyrus informs them.

Swap!Sans suddenly gasps with excitement “we should have a cooking contest to see who’s the true chef here!”

You quickly try protest while you slide off the counter.

But before you could speak, you had forgotten about your glass embedded foot and yell out in pain.

The skeletons look in surprise and became silent at your sudden out burst.

You catch yourself on the counter and bite your lip.

You lightly lower yourself to the kitchen floor to inspect your injured foot.

Landing on your foot might have made the glass in your foot go even further in, making it harder on you to get them out. It was bleeding quite a lot and putting weight on it had probably made it worse.

A worried voice speaks up “darlin, your foot alright?” You glance up from your foot to see G!Sans walking over to you along with G!Papyrus.

You reassure them” Yeah, I’m fine. Just got cut from the TV glass in the living room.”

Swap!Sans yells out in horror” oh my gosh! Human I am so sorry! I was so absorb in making breakfast, it completely slipped my mind to clean it up! I had no idea it would injure you!”

You wave off his worry” My fault for not looking where I was going, I just need to check my foot for glass and wrap it up, nothing too serious.”

G!Papyrus looks at your foot with worry “ Human, I don’t think you can take this so lightly. There is quite a bit of small pieces of glass in it.”

You shrug “I’ve felt worse.” You try to stand up from the ground, but a weird yellow glow surrounds your body and had stopped your movement.

G!Sans had his hand up with the same colored glow around his hand “Sit down darlin, don’t want you bleeding all over your home now do we?” He looks over his shoulder at the others” Blue me, go clean up that glass mess ya left.” Swap!Sans nods and jumps off the counter, runs over to the living room.

He looks back to you “Have a first aid-kit?”

You blink “Uhh… It’s under the sink in the bathroom..”

Nodding before yelling over his shoulder “ Nice pap, mind getting it?”

Papyrus yells to him “OF COURSE NOT! ANYTHING TO HELP THE HUMANS FOOT TO STOP LEAKING!” marching out of the room as he did so.

“hey smoking partner, mind getting me a wet towel?....Papyrus?” G!Sans looks over and see’s Swap!Papyrus staring at the small puddle of blood on the ground, having a distant look on his face.

He looks at the other as well.

Fell!Sans and Orginal!Sans having the same expression as they zoned in on the blood.

G!Sans and G!Papyrus looked at each other with slight panicked faces.

Both you and Fell!Papyrus were confused.

Fell!Papyrus stepped in front of his brother and yells “HEY!” the yell had snapped out the three from their weird trance and looked at him with dazed faces.

Fell!Sans stutters“y-yeah boss?”

Papyrus scoffs “STOP LOOKING AT THE BLOOD WITH SUCH BLOOD LUST, WE HAVEN’T EVEN DONE ANYTHING TO THEM YET.”

You cry out in fear “Yet?!” You were ignored.

Fell!Sans goes back to his lazy grin “sorry boss.”

The rest of them that were staring at your blood simply looked away and disappeared. Gaster!Sans and his brother were relaxed again and focused their attention back on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this chapter and sorry for the long update. Life is my excuse and me. Mostly me. XP


	5. Strike one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> (Edited 5/15/17)   
> Ooohh my goodness so much mistakes in my story, literally went through all of it and changed a few things. Now it's somewhat better then before.

After a lot of pain taking the glass out, your foot was patched up and ready to go. You look at the wrapping around it and lightly brush your fingers against it.

The thought of them being real was becoming more of a reality now. You know it’s maybe been a few hours you’ve interacted with them, but there was no way you could possibly take out all that glass in your foot without losing a lot of blood. You didn’t have the steadiest of hands and the most keen eye sight to actually do that. You know you didn’t have this kind of skill, plus the pain felt real enough. 

 But you couldn’t give into the possibility they could be here, with you. Someone that deserved this kind of thing is definitely not you.

Before you could think about this anymore, a loud angry banging came from your door follow with an old voice, “Open up! Now!”

Great fear had stuck your heart as you get up with great speeds from the ground. You knew that old angry voice anywhere and you always dread hearing it behind that door. You forget everything, even the skeletons that were in your house that had no clue what was going on. Not wanting to make the person even madder and start making threats, you open the door slightly. An elderly old woman stood out in the hallway with a night gown, looking quiet annoyed.

Your voice wavers “y-yes Mrs. Thompson? Do you need something?”

The woman gave you a harsh glare “Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!”

“Um…no?”

“ _8:30_! And do you know what that time means to me?”

She cuts you off before you could speak “My beauty sleep! Instead of getting said sleep, I had to walk up here and yell at your ass for all the noise complaint calls I got!”

You feel yourself shrink back at bit “I-I’m sorry! I-”

“Sorry won’t get my sleep back! You’re getting one strike for this! Two more of this and YOU are out of here. Got it missy?”

You grip the door handle a little too tightly and nod like a scolded child “Yes, ma’am…”

The old woman walks off without another word and you close the door. You take a deep breathe and let your hand fall to your side as you turn around. You then remember you weren’t the only one here as 8 tiny skeletons stare at you.

You let out a nervous chuckle as you rubbed your arm in embarrassment “Uh…sorry about that…but um, please don’t cook anything without me in the kitchen, okay guys?”

Swap!Sans and Papyrus nod in understanding, fell!Papyrus scoffs “ THE GREAT NEFARIOUS PAPYRUS LISTENS TO NO ONE! ESPECIALLY A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU!”

Sending a small glare his way, you so didn’t want to argue right now. But you were not gonna let him ruin the kitchen and get you kicked out “Well this mere human owns this apartment. So I say. No. Cooking.”

Fell!Papyrus growls “I DON’T CARE!”

You took a moment to think about how you could convince him, while you two have a glaring contest. He defiantly wasn’t like the others, so you had to be smart about this. What does the other versions of Papyrus’s have in common? hates pun, laziness greasy food... 

_Bingo_

You cross your arms, “Fine, then I guess I’ll just throw out all my food, and just get greasy food from now on.”

Fell!Papyrus glare turned into a look of disgust, “ W-WHAT?!”

Papyrus, swap!Sans and G!Papyrus also shared the look of disturbance, while their brothers looked a bit happy about the idea.

To prove you weren’t joking, you start limp over to the kitchen. You felt yourself stop, a red aura surrounds you, “Okay. Can you PLEASE stop doing that?! You all have voices!”

You hear small stomping as Fell!Papyrus came into your line of sight. He growls, “FINE. I WILL NOT COOK IN YOUR STUPID KITCHEN, I DON’T WANT TO WASTE MY TALENT IN THERE ANYWAY.”

You roll your eyes, “ I never said you can’t cook in there Pap. Just let me be present in there while you do, alright?”

Fell!Papyrus grumbles, but was less irritated, “WHATEVER.” His hand waves off the aura around you.

You gain back your ability to move again and smile, “Thank you Papyrus.”

Instead of Fell!Papyrus answering, the others answer for you “YoUr WeLcOmE!” All of them were taken back along with you.

The original sans then chuckles, “This seems _Impapsable_.”

“SaNs!!”

~~~~ 

After a loud yelling of disapproval of puns and an agreement of everyone having a nickname of their own for now. So no one can get confused.

Everyone makes up a name for themselves.

So far, G!Sans is G and G!Papyrus chose Green.

 

Swap!Sans wanted to be called blue.

Swap!Papyrus suggested Honey for himself.

Original Sans insisted to be called Snaz.

Which you found funny. You thought you heard that name from somewhere else, maybe another story?

Papyrus is Papy. Since he could not stray to far from his true name. Papy was fine enough for him.

Fell!Papyrus is Edgy. He had wanted to be called King Papyrus and was completely ignored.

No way in hell you were gonna call him king.

And Fell!Sans is Sunshine.

You had happily suggested sunshine yourself during the process. It had earn you a yell in protest and a few laughs.

G chuckles “I think it fits him, anyone appose?”

No one spoke up

Sunshine growls, fire in his eyes “you’re not calling me sunshine!”

You smirk down at him “ It’s what you get for dumping water on my head.”

Edgy laughs “NYEHAHAHAH! I THINK IT SUITS YOU BROTHER, A PATHETIC NAME SUCH AS SUNSHINE IS PERFECT FOR YOU!”

A flash of hurt crosses Sunshine’s face in response of his own brother’s approval of the name, he turns away and sighs “...whatever…”

You thought about taking it back, but that would be too nice of you. He was getting the taste of his own medicine, it was a plus that Edgy agreed to the name.

You look at the time on your phone, it read 10 o’ clock. At this time you would be going to work, but you told you manager you needed a few days-off for your being well. Normally when you had days off you would just chill at home, watch anime, tv shows, play video games, and look up stuff on the internet. But all those were thrown out the window since you have “guests” at your home.

Meaning you’ll be spending some quality time with all these small skeletons around you and not doing the things you love doing. You can do them, but you don’t like showing other people you do that stuff, afraid they would judge you of being too childish. You only ever feel comfortable with people that were close to you and know them well. Yes, you knew these 8 skeletons but you didn’t truly KNOW them. They might be from your mind, but you’ll still feel uncomfortable despite that.

You feel a bit saddened by the thought.

Maybe you could try to figure out why these skeletons are here and ask some questions. If your mind didn’t create them – Highly doubt it – then there had to be a reason they are here.

They certainly weren’t here because you wanted them to.

Glancing at G, who was sitting on the arm rest,” Hey G.”

Grabbing his attention “Yes Darling?”

You get straight to the point, “, why are you guys here?”

G looked puzzled by my question,” What do you mean?”

“I mean why are you guys here? 12 inches tall and in my living room.” You reply, trying to be clear as possible.

 G became a little anxious, so Green answers for him from the other arm rest, “Well, human. That is… quite complicated… it took quite a lot to get here. You see, we chose to leave our reality because time moves forward here. If that makes any sense?”

Oh yeah.

You remember frisk having the control of being able to RESET and just turn back time.

So they were aware after all.

You question him further, “That doesn’t answer the reason you guys are toy sized and being in my apartment, of all places.”

Snaz cuts in from the floor, “we had find a human that knew about us, ALL of us. you, kid. had been the lucky winner. and us being small, it’s easier for us to hide and not get noticed by other humans. but we can become big if we choose to.”

As he said that, Blue pipes up, “Can we become big now?!”

Papy yells excitedly, “ OH THANK GOODNESS! BEING THIS SMALL IS DOESN’T BID WELL FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“FINALLY! I CAN BE MY TALL INTIMADATING SELF AGAIN!” Edgy complains

Unexpectedly all three skeletons on the coffee table grew 10 times their size, Papy and Edgy almost hitting their heads on the ceiling and blue was half their height. You felt your jaw drop as you stared at the three of them.

***CRACCKK***

***BAM***

The poor old table could not hold the three large skeletons and the result of their combined weight had crushed the small legs. 

You now had to buy a new TV and coffee table as well.

It snaps you out of your surprise and scream in horror "MY TABLE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THEY HAVE NAMES!!! ( I was so uncreative I know) NO MORE DIFFERENT DIALOGUE!!  
> Though now that I look at it, the chapter is so SMALL UGH. whatever...
> 
> Now every time when I type Snaz or even look at it, I'm going to laugh. I think I've gotten the name from Sans days, but I'm not sure.  
> Stay tune for the next one!~
> 
> (Edited 5/15/17) Changed the end part if other past readers notice or not. 
> 
> I think its funny.  
> But I may have a poor sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> (My tumblr: http://myownnewstory.tumblr.com/ )  
> Hopefully the AU creators don’t mind me using them. I would like to know who they are officially made from, so comment if possible. 
> 
> I actually created this cause I thought “ Hey, wouldn’t it be cool to write that? I think I would enjoy that read.” And so this was born. I hope it’s alright, knowing me I might edit it later to fix grammar problems I missed. Don’t mind criticism, just the kind that will help me with my writing. Not your taste in fanfiction. (You can still tell me, but please. Don't be rude about it.) 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
